


Family Music

by HSavinien



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Melancholy, Music, Nile Freeman appreciation week, Nile Freeman-centric, POV Nile Freeman, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Nile takes a moment to center herself.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Family Music

Nile crossed her legs, back to the stone wall, put her earbuds in, and pulled up the hodgepodged streaming music app that she’d cobbled together, layered in encryptions and under a dummy account. Secrecy was important! She definitely understood that, was 100% on board with not being outed as a resurrecting, immortal, continent-hopping vigilante, but at the same time she was absolutely not willing to live for centuries without regular access to music on demand. She’d put together a couple of playlists - some for her team, some for herself - and today, she pulled up the one that meant family. 

There were classics her parents had sung along to when she was a kid, even a few from her dad’s Beatles  _ thing  _ which she hadn’t shared after age ten, a couple of hymns, the song that the marching band had covered at her high school graduation, her brother’s favorite punk bands, and the hits from the Beale Street Caravan that her mom loved. Even with the layers of protection, she didn’t dare search out any of the specific recordings from her grandad’s gospel choir. She found some of the same songs, though, from different choirs.

She queued up her mom’s favorite, leaned her head back against the stone, and listened to Lady Day singing “Fine and Mellow,” her voice soaring and velvet against the sky as it shaded to peach. Nile watched her team, unfocused but aware enough to feel safe. Andy lazed in the grass next to the colt that had adopted her as soon as they came on the property and Nicky dragged a grass stem up Joe’s shin, lightly enough that he hadn’t realized what was happening yet, as he only twitched occasionally and hadn’t escalated to swatting at the tickle. Nile listened, drifting away in the music.


End file.
